


Never Second Best

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Bondage, Figging, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Milking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: Hanzo always has to be the best - especially when it comes to how many times he can get Jesse to orgasm.A gift for (and beta'ed by) WereKem





	Never Second Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WereKem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/gifts).



_“Never second best.”_

It had been his father’s motto, drilled into Hanzo’s skull from a young age, when it had been made abundantly clear that there was no place in the Shimada household for anything less than excellence. Genji had repudiated such notions, but Hanzo? Hanzo _embraced_ them. Lived by it. He pushed himself harder and farther than everyone else when he could have easily rested on his laurels, because there was never room for complacency. 

And when Jesse came into Hanzo’s life, he reaped the benefits of Hanzo’s determined excellence in all things. Even in the bedroom. 

_Especially_ in the bedroom. 

“Fucking… shit… babe!” Jesse groaned, back muscles rippling as he arched and squirmed against the sensations assaulting his body. The leather gauntlets he wore, that bound him to the headboard, creaked in protest as he tensed and whined high in his throat. 

Jesse was on his knees, thighs spread, cock drooling onto the sheets, glistening hole winking at Hanzo desperately. It was a most excellent sight, Hanzo decided as he flicked a button on the remote cradled in his hand. The egg-vibrator nestled up against Jesse’s prostate whirred a bit more intensely, earning him another garbled slew of curses and groans. 

Reaching up with his free hand, Hanzo loosened his tie a fraction, giving himself a bit more breathing space as he played with his partner. His cock strained uncomfortably against his slacks, but it wasn’t about his pleasure. Not yet, anyway. Jesse had made him cum three times in one night a week ago, and now had come Hanzo’s turn to up the ante and prove himself superior once more. 

Jesse didn’t really appear to mind, in all fairness. 

“You look good enough to eat,” Hanzo purred, gaze pinned on the slick pucker nestled between strong, tense ass cheeks. Jesse made a sound like a grunt hiccuping on a gasp.

“Fuck… sugar, if you eat me out ’m not gonna last…” he mumbled, sounding nearly hopeful. Hanzo’s chuckle was deep and reminiscent of rolling thunder. 

 

“I never said anything about lasting, beloved.”

Jesse’s gasp came a second before Hanzo dove forward, his face buried between the cowboy’s cheeks and his tongue eagerly swiping soft and slick across Jesse’s hole. Jesse’s moan rasped gutturally as Hanzo availed himself of the feast presented him. Each swipe and press of tongue earned him a whine or a twitch or a shudder. Hanzo felt drunk on the power he had over Jesse.

His moves were calculated to draw attention to the most tender spots, deviously plotted based on previous affairs with the man. Hanzo knew just how to suckle and kiss at his rim to get him to moan low and press back against him, and he knew how to spear his tongue straight in, forcing the muscle to give way, and earning a stuttered curse for his efforts. Hanzo had studied Jesse’s each and every sexual trigger, and tonight he was going to use that knowledge to gain victory and come out first in a competition that only Hanzo knew they were participating in. 

Hanzo knew when Jesse was close, could feel his whole body tense beneath him, and redoubled his efforts to ensure that Jesse climaxed as forcefully as possible. He vibrated a moan against the sensitive hole, let his nails dig into tan flesh where he held the cheeks apart to make room for his face, wriggled his tongue inside and used it to shift the egg vibrator still buzzing merrily away. Sure enough, Jesse’s hips jerked and he howled a punched-out noise as he splattered the bedsheets with cum, a more-than-respectable puddle forming beneath him. 

Hanzo cooed and licked Jesse through his orgasm, hand fumbling for the remote to the vibrator before flicking it off and sitting back to admire his handiwork. Jesse’s hole was red and wet, a little loose from Hanzo’s attentive tonguing. His ribs were expanding and contracting as he panted for air, and a sheen of sweat glistened on his skin. 

_Beautiful._

“Holy shit,” Jesse said intelligently, looking back over his shoulder as his body sagged. “That was awesome. Lemme suck you off, sugar.” He moved to sit up before remembering the gauntlets and relaxing back down into the bed instead. 

Hanzo was tempted. Jesse’s mouth was quite talented, and fucking into the wet hole while Jesse was loose and lazy from his orgasm had gotten Hanzo there quickly more than once. But tonight wasn’t about getting off quickly and cuddling afterwards. 

“Mmm, but I’m not done playing with you,” Hanzo said silkily, pulling on the cord for the egg-vibrator and watching Jesse’s hole spread reluctantly around it before it popped out. Jesse gave a soft grunt and looked back over his shoulder at Hanzo, a speculative gleam in his eye.

“That so, pumpkin?” Hanzo hummed his agreement, sliding his palm up the back of Jesse’s thigh, fingertips digging into the meat of his ass. “Dunno if I’ve got another in me,” Jesse said a little reluctantly. Hanzo smiled.

“Perhaps I should be the judge of that,” he suggested heatedly.

Jesse licked his lips as he considered the possibilities and Hanzo simply waited for him to make the right choice. “Yeah, alright,” Jesse said finally, a grin twisting his sinfully plush lips. “I’m all yours, sugarplum.” Hanzo’s heart thudded in his chest as his pulse picked up once more.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” he commanded, and barely waited for Jesse’s assenting nod before he was grabbing for the lube. 

As he coated his first two fingers in the slick, Hanzo hummed and dropped the lube off to the side. “You’re so gorgeous,” he breathed, gaze lingering on the way Jesse’s thighs trembled and his hole twitched in anticipation. He laughed when he saw the tips of Jesse’s ears turn red at the praise. Hanzo snagged a pillow with his free hand and stuffed it under Jesse’s hips, covering the cooling puddle of cum beneath him. 

“Relax, beloved. Let me take care of you.” 

Jesse lowered himself onto the pillow with a groan of appreciation, muscles in his lower back going slack at the release of tension. Hanzo kneeled between Jesse’s thighs, nudging them a bit further apart as he grazed a heated look over Jesse’s tanned back and the more pale swell of his ass. He grasped one cheek to reveal Jesse’s hole once more, pushing slick-coated fingers to the soft entrance. They slid in smoothly, Jesse’s body stretched and open and welcoming. 

His thrusts were slow and gentle, more probing and petting than proper fucking. Jesse hummed in low pleasure, breath hitching each time the pads of Hanzo’s fingertips grazed his prostate.

“So pretty for me, Jesse,” Hanzo purred, fingers meeting that spot more often than not, thumb pushing up against Jesse’s perineum. Inside and out, Hanzo stroked him, slick and slow and deliberate, his voice rumbling with praise. 

Jesse’s breaths turned to groans, needy and reluctant, face hidden in his arms. He never took praise easily, not like this. Out in the world he could shrug it off with a grin and a cheeky wink, but in the bedroom he was Hanzo’s, and he knew that Hanzo meant every word he said. 

Somehow, accepting that was harder. 

“Nothin so pretty as you, angel,” Jesse said, muffled. Hanzo focused on that soft, spongy section of Jesse’s insides, tapping at it in sharp, firm strikes. Jesse yelped, jerking forward a handful of inches.

“I disagree,” Hanzo rumbled, his free hand skating up Jesse’s spine, fingertips digging into muscle and massaging firmly as he soothed over Jesse’s prostate with gentle rubs. 

“Rough and raw, yes, but you’re like a mountain-- terrible, awesome, beautiful.” Hanzo emphasized each word with a push of his thumb against Jesse’s perineum and fingers against his prostate, milking him in firm, unyielding squeezes. “I couldn’t simply admire you from afar, either.” 

Jesse whined, and a fresh sweat broke out over his skin as Hanzo wrung him closer and closer to another climax. 

“I had to climb you, and found out too late that I was addicted.” 

He leaned down over Jesse, dropping kisses on the scarred expanse of his back. Muscles twitched at each scrape of his beard. “And like this, spread out beneath me, you are the most beautiful sight I could wish for.” His fingers worked ruthlessly, sweetly, coaxing more out of Jesse.

Jesse’s moan went high-- still muffled, but more of a yell as his body twitched and spasmed. The way his hips jerked and the clenching of his ass told Hanzo that Jesse had cum once more. 

That was two down. 

“Christ,” Jesse breathed reverently as Hanzo’s fingers slipped out of him, body twitching with the aftershocks. Hanzo wiped his lube-sticky fingers on the sheets, then gave them up as a lost cause.

“Mmm,” Hanzo agreed as he shifted into a better position to stroke his hands up Jesse’s spine, slow and firm. He took his time massaging his way up to his shoulders, paying special attention to the areas he knew would be fatigued from prolonged bondage. 

“Do you want the cuffs off?” Hanzo murmured, breath tickling the hair at the nape of his lover’s neck. It took Jesse a few moments to rouse from his space of bliss and pleasure and actually consider the question. 

 

“Mmh.” He tugged lightly at the restraints and shook his head ‘no’. Hanzo smiled at how sweet his boy was when he was caught up in a sort of sub-space, where he relinquished himself fully to Hanzo and found security in the warm grip of supple leather.

“Very well,” Hanzo allowed them a few more moments of quiet affection as his firm massaging turned into delicate touches interspersed with the occasional scrape of nails. Jesse’s skin shivered under his touch, and for a moment there was only the sound of their breaths and the occasional low groan of pleasure. 

He was so sensitive, perhaps…

“Jesse,” Hanzo crooned, rousing his lover from his drowsy state. “We have ginger in the fridge.” Like a switch had been flipped, Jesse’s loose, lazy demeanor tensed and perked up, breath stuttering on a gasp. They’d only done it a few times, but the memories were still quite visceral.

“Oh fuck,” Jesse breathed. Hanzo grinned as Jesse’s hips subtly started to rut into the pillow. Hanzo waited it out as Jesse struggled to decide if he wanted the agonizing overstimulation until a soft, wrecked sounding _”...please”_ was wrenched from his throat. 

Hanzo needed no further urging and was off his lover like a flash, striding to the kitchen purposefully. Figging was a long-dead tradition when it came to showing horses, and rightfully so, but it lingered on in more kinky communities as a natural, inexpensive method of providing overstimulation. 

Jesse had been skeptical the first time Hanzo had suggested it, but one scene with it and he’d become a believer. 

He pulled ginger root from the fridge, and was quick to break off one of the longest fingers with a nice curve at the end. He fetched a knife, then peeled the skin, exposing the white flesh beneath. He carved a knob into the base so Jesse’s ass couldn’t accidentally swallow it, and headed back to the bedroom where his love was already up on his knees once more, cock swaying beneath his body as he waited. 

Hanzo took a moment to just... _look_ and appreciate the twists and turns that brought him here, to this man, this delicious, handsome, playful, brave man. His lungs squeezed in his chest as emotion flooded through him.

“Han…?” Jesse queried, looking over his shoulder for him. It broke the hold on Hanzo’s brain and he shook himself, smiling as he approached, one hand falling to Jesse’s asscheek. 

“You are too gorgeous, my heart. Are you ready?” 

Jesse nodded, chewing on his lower lip with a hint of trepidation, knowing what he was getting into. “C’mon babe, lemme have it.” Hanzo teased the tip of the ginger around Jesse’s rim, making sure to rub the juices into the tender flesh before easily sinking it into his body up to the knob and nudging the tip just up against his prostate. Jesse shuddered at the chill, and then waited. 

Hanzo took the opportunity to unknot his tie completely, leaving it draped around his neck as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up his forearms. Jesse watched him through lidded eyes, cheeks flushed red and lips parted just a touch. Hanzo could tell the moment the oils from the ginger root started to tingle against Jesse’s nerve endings, because his body tensed and his eyes fluttered shut. Lips parted a touch more on a gruff groan. 

That was his favorite part, when the first tingle morphed into an inescapable burn, and the body began to twist and squirm. The headboard creaked as Jesse’s back and arms tensed and pulled, each muscle standing out in perfect definition beneath sleek, sun-freckled skin. Jesse’s hands clenched into fists, the flesh one surely biting his nails into his palms as he started to mutter obscenities. 

Hanzo took a seat within Jesse’s line of sight and crossed his legs as he watched. This was part of the torture too-- no touch to distract Jesse from the tingling ache in his ass and balls. It also let him give his aching cock a pleasant squeeze between his thighs, a promise to himself that he would be fucking his lover before night’s end. 

“Fuck, sugar, dumplin, angel, please, babe, c’mere and touch me! Lemme suck you off, you gotta be ready to blow, right?” Hanzo hummed at Jesse’s entreaties, then rested his chin on one hand and spread his legs so his lover could see the bulge of his cock through his slacks. Jesse’s gaze had become something between pained and heated and hungry. 

“God, yeah, lookatcha, so fuckin hot, can’t believe you’re mine, wanna get my mouth on that perfect dick a’yers.” Jesse had started humping the pillow, hips twisting and grinding as he babbled, and Hanzo reached between his legs to cup his cock, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Keep talking, cowboy,” Hanzo purred, a rare smile on his thin lips. 

Jesse whined, gaze pinned on Hanzo’s hand. “I’m real good at ridin’ pumpkin. Lemme loose and I’ll crawl right up in yer lap and show ya just how good I ride.” Hanzo entertained the notion for a few seconds. He envisioned his lover in his lap, sweat matting his chest-hair and ribs heaving as he worked himself to orgasm on Hanzo’s dick. 

The view from here is quite nice though. 

“What else would you like, Jesse?” Hanzo rumbled, tilting his head to better watch the way Jesse’s ass clenched rhythmically with his rutting. Jesse huffed a sob, groaning as the heat built even further. His nipples looked so peaked Hanzo has to wonder if they ache from the stiffness.

“Want you ta fuck me, breed me good’n deep, use me like a toy, sit on my face, whatever you want, but _GOD_ just touch me!” Tears cut lines down his face as overstimulation and desperation collided. 

Compelled by a force he couldn’t quite explain, Hanzo got to his feet and made his way to Jesse’s side. “If I touch you, you must cum,” Hanzo demanded gruffly. Jesse sobbed and nodded, shivers wracking his frame. Hanzo reached out and raked his nails down the length of Jesse’s spine down to his ass. Jesse’s moan reverberated in the room, and for a final push, Hanzo delivered one sharp spank to the back of Jesse’s balls, a barked “Cum!” resonating in time with the smack. 

Jesse _howled_ , his body gone ramrod stiff as the orgasm hit him like a freight train. 

It’s one of the most beautiful visions Hanzo had ever seen. 

Jesse jerked and shaked through the aftermath, and it’s all Hanzo can do to hold him steady long enough to pull the ginger from his ass and toss it aside to be cleaned up later. Jesse whined weakly at the loss, even though the tingle would linger for a while yet. 

“Please baby, please fuck me, can’t stand it no more,” Jesse rambled. Hanzo hushed him, smoothing hands over his skin.

“Gentle or hard, beloved?” Jesse groans, rocking backwards into Hanzo.

“Hard, please, need it… need t’feel ya.” The plea sent a shudder down Hanzo’s spine. The lust that he’d been controlling this whole time in favor of taking care of Jesse suddenly surged, and the low simmer that had kept his cock chubbed up boiled over into aching need. 

He didn’t even bother fully undressing, just undoes the front of his slacks, pulls out his ruddy cock to feed it into the wet gape of Jesse’s lube-and-ginger slick hole. Hanzo slammed home in a smooth thrust that rocked Jesse forwards, dragging a gasp out of him like he’s surprised to finally get what he’d been begging for all night. 

“Fuck! Yes! God, give it to me!” 

He did not have to ask twice. 

Hanzo growled and gripped Jesse’s hips, fingertips indenting the skin as he pulled out and sank back in with a wet slap. After everything they’d done, there’s still few things as satisfying as a good, rough fuck, and Hanzo is happy to indulge himself finally, pounding meanly into Jesse’s plush body. His insides squeeze around Hanzo’s cock, and a hint of ginger tingled along his shaft. 

Jesse could only hang on for the ride as Hanzo plowed into him, grunting and growling with each forceful thrust. Their rutting causes the bed to creak and thump against the wall, Hanzo’s pace is so vicious. After the night they had it didn’t take much time at all for Hanzo to near his end, sweating as his groin pulled tight and the coil in his belly tightened. 

He still had to earn that last orgasm from Jesse, however. 

He curled over Jesse’s back, and reached down to graspg his lover’s cock, jerking him off quickly as he fucks into him. Jesse’s previous orgasms provided enough slick to keep the slide smooth and wet. It makes Jesse babble between moans and gasps.

“Fuck, sugar, I can’t, I can’t, I _can’t_!”

Hanzo growled.

“You will.” It was enough to force Jesse over the edge, barely anything dribbling out of his spent cock, but his body twitched and flexed hard enough to coax Hanzo into an orgasm he wasn’t quite prepared for. It cascaded abruptly, almost painfully, and Hanzo found himself gasping from the force of it, hips slowing and finally stuttering to a stop. 

It took several moments of panting for breath and the feeling of sweat cooling on his skin before Hanzo regained the wherewithal to slide free of Jesse’s ass. He watched for a moment as cum seeped out of Jesse’s hole in a lazy drip. Jesse whimpered, his hole flexed, and his arms pulled at the gauntlets. It’s enough that Hanzo is reminded of his duties to his partner, and he gathers his brain enough to reach up and unbuckle the leather from around Jesse’s wrists. 

“Don’t move just yet,” he murmured, massaging Jesse’s shoulders as he slowly helped him ease them down towards his chest. “Do you want your arm on tonight?” Jesse’s head shook slowly ‘no’ and Hanzo worked the catch at his elbow until the heavy, metal prosthetic released from the port just above Jesse’s elbow. Without the weight of the arm, Jesse’s shoulders relaxed and he half-turned beneath Hanzo to give him a lazy-eyed look of adoration.

“Fuckin’ love you,” he mumbled with a silly grin. Hanzo chuckled quietly and shifted off Jesse to help him scoot into a cleaner section of the bed.

“And I you, beloved. Rest. I’ll get you cleaned up.” 

After skin had been wiped clean with a warm washcloth, and cum-soaked bedding kicked off to the floor, Hanzo curled around Jesse, fingers stroking through his hair as they cuddled beneath a light sheet. No matter how much he’d excelled in life, nothing felt better than being the best for Jesse. He’d never be second best.


End file.
